


I Do(n’t) Share

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom!Spain, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possesiveness, Smut, Top!Portugal, good boys, happy boyos, maybe incest, needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: After years of being together, having each other’s back, having been the other’s muse for centuries; it’s finally time to take this to the next level.





	I Do(n’t) Share

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, just know I was too lazy to re-read through it and make sure it’s okay. You can take this. lol.
> 
> Also, was too lazy to put effort into this, so I’ll make one sooner or later that actually caters my one ounce of giving a shit.

Inhale; Exhale. Spain’s heart beats ever so slightly as he stares straight at his older brother. Is this wrong? He doesn’t know what’s right anymore, these feelings just won’t go away. He wants him. He needs him.. And nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. In this case; his brother: Portugal.

He stares across the room at his brother, tapping at the wooden desk, watching his brother talk to England, who was sitting at Portugal’s coffee table, AWAY from where Spain was. They were in Portugal’s house, having some idle chit chat to waste some time before England went to bash America’s head in. Why don’t you just go to your boyfriend already, caterpillar head?!

..So Annoying. Sure, they may have the longest lasting alliance, but it doesn’t mean they have to talk so much.. Together. Maybe 2-3 miles away from each other and Spain would feel more at ease.

He gazes at his older brother, internally drooling and mewling at the mere thought of them being together. Perhaps he had gotten too attached? They were brothers for a long time. It doesn’t matter if they’re related, or if they’re both countries or guys, this is about love, and Spain would be damned if he couldn’t get Portugal with his.. ~Language Of Love~

As soon as Portugal finished his conversation with eyebrow boy, he skipped over with his usual cheerful smile and greeted his older brother, “Hola, Hermano~! How have you been?” Cheerfully adding a little jump at the end.

Portugal smiled, petting the other’s head with his smooth hand and responded, “Nothin’ much. Just wondering what my little brother is doing? Oh- You don’t like being called that? Little broooother~” He teased. In all honesty, Spain both liked and hated that. He was happy that he was rather closer to Portugal than any other country, but he was only seen as his brother. His fuss for being called “Younger Brother” didn’t come from being called, “Little” or, “Small”. Rather, it was because he wouldn’t be seen as any other figure in his brother’s life.

He scoffed, his cheerful smile fading as he smacked his brother’s hand away. “Cállate, Hermano, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that? More times than I can count, I recall.” He huffed annoyingly, glaring straight into Portugal’s eyes. Portugal laughed, playfully punching his younger brother’s shoulder, saying things in portuguese that, Spain unfortunately, could not understand. He hates that he couldn’t speak Portuguese but Portugal could understand his Spanish just fine. “Now..” Portugal looked at him, no longer laughing, “Why did you come to me? You usually ignore me to the best of your ability. ‘M pretty sure you hate me?”

Oh how wrong he was. It was the exact opposite. He was scared that he might blurt out something and make Portugal uncomfortable. Sure, confessing your feelings won’t make the receiver hate you, but damn that this is his brother he’s talking about. He truly had no reason to be there. None, at all. He started to think in his bead before something just abruptly bursted out of his mouth, “I had a de miedo dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me sleep..”

That was the stupidest excuse anybody could have came up, like, ever. He flushed at What this meant for him, his face burning up little by little but only turning a slight shade of skin-pink. Unluckily for him, he was tan. He looked down as soon as he could, expecting Portugal to burst out laughing at him.. And he did. He never felt so humiliated being laughed at by his “crush”. He felt like crying, but that suddenly stopped when he felt warm arms wrap around him. He felt safe, at home, where he truly belonged. He hugged back and snuggled into Portugal’s uniform, taking in as much of his scent as he possibly could. It was absolutely intoxicating.. And he loved it. He heard Portugal’s low chuckle, squeezing him back and giving him as much brotherly love as he could.

“Mmmm.. Te Amo..” Spain unconsciously said, widening his eyes as he realized what he just said. He looked up at Portugal and felt relief when he didn’t look creeped out. Well, it was common for brothers to love each other(just not in this way.) “I love you too, Antonio. My baby brother Scaredy-Cat.” He softly commented. Antonio hugged tighter, João noticed this and uncomfortably shifted, but found himself unable to move. He looked at his brother with a small, quirked smile as he tried to ask something, but was stopped by a surprising kiss. Portugal stammered back but was held by Spain. 

“W-What are yo-“ He was once again cut off by Spain’s pleasured face. He stared in wonder and surprise as Spain unzipped his pants. Portugal’s face flushed, staring as Spain rubbed his unleashed cock at Portugal’s crotch area(pants still on), softly mewling at the intimate touches. Portugal managed to keep his voice stiff but Spain didn’t mind being loud. 

Spain squat down, unzipping Portugal’s pants and stroking the growing bulge in his brother’s pants. “S-Stop this-“ Portugal panted, slowly prying Spain’s pants off his pants. Spain immediately jumped on the chance to pull Portugal’s boxers down, causing the older nation to fall on his ass. Spain leant down and wrapped Portugal’s cock with his mouth, slowly exploring every inch of the succulent stick of meat. The pants and groans of Portugal grew louder, as he unintentionally, and softly, thrusts into Spain’s mouth. Spain gagged, but felt more pleasure rather than pain. He began to stroke himself, causing a strike of ecstasy to spiral in his mouth, moaning uncontrollably. In this situation, it should have been Portugal undone, but Spain just couldn’t stop bouncing on his own dick. Portugal pushed Spain off of his dick as soon as the chance was open. He sprawled to the other corner of the room, farthest away from his brother.

Spain, after realizing his brother went away as soon as he got the chance, felt his heart crumble. His gaze fixed upon his panting brother, eyes full of glassy tears and “please forgive me” eyes.

 

Of course, Portugal could never say no. He sighed, walking over to Antonio, suddenly slamming his arm to the ground. Antonio took this with a grunt, but didn’t complain. He rather rubbed his entrance way at Portugal’s knee. “Stay right here..” Portugal ran up the stairs and quickly returned with a condom and some lube. He set them aside first, choosing to first drive Spain to the edge and then finish him off begging for more.

He started nipping at Spain’s neck, his arm strongly pressing his brother’s arm down to the ground and not allowing any movement. This enticed a groan out of the other nation.

Portugal continued to travel down his body, slowly, and torturously, unbuttoning his shirt with a sly smirk. Spain looked at him with impatience and annoyance, begging for him to just hurry, “P-Por Favor..” Spain pleaded.

Portugal found this to be satisfying, fiercely ripping off his brother’s shirt and licking down to his right nipple, sucking and licking around its rim. Spain gasped, arching his back and panting harder. He looked down hazily at his brother, watching him as he continued to undo him. He stopped pleasuring his nipple, lubung up his finger while staring right into the other’s eye.

“J-Just Hurry up, Damn it, Hermano!” Spain practically yelled. Portugal chuckled, grazing his lubed finger around his brother’s hole. Spain groaned with the slight contact, “J-Just fuck- uAHH!” He screamed, 3 fingers suddenly in him without even stretching him out. Portugal thrusted in and out without a pace, just getting faster and faster, Spain’s moans becoming as loud as the pace quickens.

Spain grabbed Portugal’s arm that was holding his right arm down. “F-Fuck me.” He managed to squeak out, pre-cum already spilling from his tip.

He nodded, grunting as he slid a condom on. He needed some release, all this built up tension in his untouched cock, lubing He exterior. He lined up to Spain’s entrance, and without a warning, thrusted right into him. Spain screamed in pleasure, probably louder than he’s probably ever heard Spain scream. He set a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Spain, leaning in more on his spread legs and kissing every part of his bottom’s shoulders. Portugal groans when his brother’s entrance squeezes around him. Ha felt his cock suddenly touch something squishy inside his brother’s hole, and never has he seen in his entirety with being with Spain, had he seen him so undone and flushed. He looked like an absolute mess yet begging for more touches. Portugal thrusted harder into that same area, the two’s moans becoming aligned. 

“I-I’m about to—!” Spain moaned out, his cum finally exploding out of his tip, followed soon after by Portugal’s release. The two panted, Portugal’s cock still inside Spain yet the two has already had their high. Portugal took out his cock and stared at his little brother, completely full of his come. He sighed and left the room in search for a towel. Spain remained laying there, still calming down from his high. “Maldita sea, te quiero mucho...”


End file.
